


What Comes Next

by Puddin72671



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Injury Recovery, Innuendo, Other, Slow Build, finally getting some inuendo and wee bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddin72671/pseuds/Puddin72671
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Original Character follow them through becoming friends, to dating and eventually starting a family. By the way I only own the original characters, I do not know Tom or anyone that is personally in his life this is all just my imagination and fantasies written (well typed) down. Thanks for reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   Mary walked into the large flat she shared with her boyfriend and toed her shoes off on the mat next to the door. It had been an atrocious day of interviews and dropping off applications for her. Mary was determined to pull her fair share of the responsibilities of bills and whatnot, she was tired of sitting at home and letting everything rest on his shoulders, not that they hadn't had an argument about it before, in fact last week as he was packing to go on his latest press junket they had a terrible one. In fact so bad Mary slept on the couch and made sure she wasn't home when he left the next morning, she had left him a note on the counter and put a long heart-felt letter in his carry-on tucked into his passport so he found it before leaving London. It read something like:

  _My Dearest Thomas,_

       _I am so sorry for being such a stubborn bitch, I didn't mean to make the last day we had together for the next month go so horribly. I need you to understand though that if things between us don't work (which I hope we do work because I love you with all that I am) I need a way to support myself and be able to move back to the states if I have to. I hope you understand this, I would love nothing else than to follow you everywhere while you film and do promotions, but it's not realistic and you know that. If I had my own job even if it was a per diem situation I would still be able to follow and be with you, but what happens if we decide to, I don't know, have kids. I would have to stay home after a certain point and then when they were old enough I would have to be home while they went to school and what would I do with myself for the eight hours they were gone. I know it's all conjecture and hypotheticals but how would you feel if you were in my shoes and our roles were reversed._

_I love you with all that I am, I just want you to understand where I'm coming from and you can make it awfully difficult when you don't listen to what I'm trying to tell you. I'll understand if you don't want me here when you get back, just have Luke call me and I'll be gone by the time you come back, but remember I will always care for you and love you, even if you piss me the fuck off. I hope to hear from you when you land and if I don't hear from you or Luke in a few days I'll figure something out. Always Yours Mary_

 

  Mary was sure they hadn't even gotten to the gate when her phone was playing 'At Last' by Etta James, Tom's ring tone. His voice stuttered with emotion as did hers as they apologized to one another and Mary was crying about how horrible she felt all night and morning as Tom shushed her and said it was alright and even though he would prefer that she didn't work he understood her need to and why. His reasoning was that being his girlfriend brought terrible scrutiny and undo threats from unstable women and girls. Even though the majority of his fans were wonderful and just wanted him to be happy there were those few and those were the ones he worried about. He knew that when they met almost a year ago she worked in an ER in a pretty tough area and she'd shown over their initial friendship that she would rather run towards the problem and trouble than run away from it.

  The day they met was unusual indeed, he was in LA for press and she was on vacation. As he was waiting on his ride to an interview there were gunshots and a crash, when he heard the gunshots all he felt was this small, compact body push Luke and him down and then jump up and run towards the crash. Luke and Tom ran after the woman to the scene to see her actually rip her sweater to bind one of the victims wounds and then she calmed down the other victim as Tom squatted next to her and helped, his curiosity and admiration taking over as he watched her as they waited for rescue and police.

  "May I ask your name?"

  "Sure, it's Mary, Mary Kellog, no relation to the cereal people Mr. Hiddleston."

  "I wasn't sure you knew who I was, but then again you did push Luke and I down and out of the way when the gunshots happened."

  "Well I will admit I loved the Hollow Crown series, and OLLA, as well as loving the entire Marvel franchise. Unfortunately I have never been able to see any of your live performances and I regret to say I haven't seen Crimson Peak, I'm a terrible person when it comes to watching horror movies."

  Tom and Luke looked at Mary and then each other and started chuckling and then downright laughing.

  "What?" Mary asked annoyed

  "What? Oh my god woman, this is a horror show right here, and you can't watch a movie?" Luke scoffed

  "This, this?" Mary gestured around with blood covering her hands, arms and a streak across her face "This I can help with, I don't feel out of control and helpless just watching something, and feeling and seeing the terror and pain, even if it is just a movie. I try and make it not such a horror by actually caring and helping Mr. Windsor!" and with that she started to walk away.

   "Wait Mary!" Tom yelled and started after her

   "What is it Mr. Hiddleston?"

  "I am so sorry for Luke, it's just unusual for us, hell this sort of thing only happens in movies right?"

  "That's fine, he's forgiven, now please excuse me I need to go back to my hotel and clean up."

  "You don't live here?"

  "No, I'm on vacation."

  "Please just wait a moment." He said and jogged over to Luke and grabbed a pen and paper before coming back over to Mary

  "Here is my phone number, I'd really like to get to know you, maybe over dinner tonight? You are an interesting woman Mary and it never hurts to have another friend am I right?"

  "You are correct, and it would be lovely to have dinner with you." Mary then proceeded to give Tom her phone number which he immediately entered into his phone promising to call her as soon as he was done with his interview.

  Tom was bouncing around with anticipation, it had been so long since he had met anyone new and interesting that didn't automatically fawn over him or try and kiss up to him or Luke. It was refreshing that this feisty, little woman stood up to him and Luke and especially put Luke in his place when he put her down. It was going to be fun becoming friends with her he thought. They had agreed to meet in the lobby of his hotel at seven the latest and Tom being Tom was always on time so at ten to seven he headed down. Mary was waiting in the lobby already, getting there at twenty to seven, she was wearing a sundress of water-colored flowers in vibrant colors of blue, green, red and yellow. A shawl of a light blue green color around her shoulders and plain black wedges (which increased her to a height of 5'8" instead of her usual 5'4") her long, curly brown hair was loose and flowing down her back, ending at just below her shoulder blades and she wore a very subdued makeup other than her lips which were bright crimson. Mary noticed Tom first and watched him gaze around the lobby, he was stunning in a three piece bright blue suit, she watched his face intently as he glanced over her and then saw the recognition in his face as he snapped his head back towards her, his mouth slightly open in surprise and the smile that graced his features could light up the world as he made his way to her.

  "You look absolutely stunning!" he said as he clasped her hands in his "However there is something different?"

  "I think it's because I am closer to your height now than this morning." Mary said dryly

  Tom looked down and noticed her extremely high heels "I do believe you're right darling."

  Mary smirked at him and pushed into his side "So where to? You spend more time here than I do, in fact this is only the second time I've been to LA and the first time I was a preteen."

  "Well I was thinking this place called Beer Belly it's a pub restaurant, it's dressy and casual. I went there last year with Luke and Hemsworth and we had a great time,food was excellent as well."

  "Sounds wonderful, let's go."

  Tom and Mary had a wonderful dinner and laughed at the ridiculous flirting of women towards Tom when they went dancing after. Tom made Mary promise she wouldn't let him go home with anyone, and when she asked why not he pulled her to the bar and sat her down.

 "Tom what's wrong?"

 "I'm not ready, not yet, even for a rebound relationship." he said softly

  "Who was it?"

  "Just an ex-girlfriend." he sighed then continued "We kind of got stuck together during filming for the last Marvel film and like an ass I thought we were back together again, it was candle light dinners, and romance and then after filming was done she left me high and dry, and went back to her boyfriend who was on tour."

  "Tom, I'm so sorry." Mary said and cupped his cheek

  "It's okay, nature of the business I guess. I don't agree with it or like it, but." and he let the unsaid words sit there

  "If I were ready for a rebound relationship myself, or hell if I was even ready for a one night stand I'd offer it to you on the basis of friendship! Hell, I'll even do friends with benefits when we're ready and single." Mary quipped

  Tom stared at her as if she'd grown a second head and sputtered "Wh..what?"

  "Tom, I work in an ER and death is an everyday thing for me. So I try and live by the motto of live everyday like it's your last, and if I hadn't been mind fucked and hurt by my last relationship, I would so let you use me as your rebound relationship with the stipulation that you remained friends with me afterwards, I mean you are one of the most genuinely nice men I have ever had the pleasure to meet."  

 Tom stared at Mary for a few moments "Don't be surprised if I take you up on the offer or make a similar offer to you in the future." he whispered into her ear and smiled when he saw her shiver "Maybe even a more permanent offer."

 It was about two in the morning when Tom escorted Mary into the lobby of her hotel giggling at one another.

  "Ms. Kellog it has been an absolute pleasure getting to know you, and even though we have only just begun our friendship I can see that we are going to be thick as thieves soon!"

  "Oh I couldn't agree more Mr. Hiddleston, in fact I am offering you an open invitation to come stay with me the next time you are in Illinois, or if I'm visiting family to stay with us in Las Vegas."

  "You truly mean that?"

  "Of course I never say what I don't mean!"

  "So I have off in two or is it four months for a large chunk of time, I can't remember, would you mind if I came to visit?"

  "Of course not, just give me the dates and I will be there to pick you up at the airport!"

  "Fantastic! I can't wait darling!" Tom lowered his head and kissed the top of Mary's head and gave her a long hug promising to call her when he woke.

 

 

  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Original Character follow them through becoming friends, to dating and eventually starting a family. By the way I only own the original characters, I do not know Tom or anyone that is personally in his life this is all just my imagination and fantasies written (well typed) down. Thanks for reading!

  Tom and Mary spent the next week and a half spending time together when he was done doing press each day, doing touristy stuff and even going to Frederick's of Hollywood, where while Tom was in "disguise", he watched with glee as Mary goofed around with the panties and sleepwear and making fun of the poses of the models in the catalog they had grabbed, she even bought a pair of underwear for Luke that looked like an elephant in the front and they both laughed and teased Luke mercilessly after giving it to him.

  Tom made sure that Mary got to LAX when it was time for her to go home, even sitting with her people watching until she had to go through security. When they parted it was with the promise that Tom would tell her when he was coming into town so she get things ready for his visit they talked at least two times a week then it turned into every other day,and finally at least once a day Tom's ringtone, 'Dancing Fool' by Frank Zappa played. Both of them were in relationships now, and between the two of them they knew they were rebound relationships so they knew they wouldn't last, but they didn't know how volatile one was going to become.

 Tom had met a woman about two weeks after meeting Mary, Stephanie was wonderful to begin with, however now a month and a half in she was turning out to be just a little too high maintenance, she was nothing like his Mary. He of course was trying to make it work, but he kept comparing Stephanie to Mary, who was his measuring tool now as far as relationships should be. She was laid back and casual, yet she was always able to be sophisticated and charming at a moments notice. Her huge capacity for love, friendship and caring as well as the fact that she genuinely cared about what happens to others around her, whether she knew them personally or not made him want to be a better person.

  Tom had a premiere to attend about a week after he had met Stephanie, but he didn't want to ask her or expose her just yet so last minute he had asked Mary to accompany him, which she teased him about at first, saying he only asked her because she made him look so much better. Luckily she had that weekend off and her new love interest was busy so she flew to New York to join him, she of course argued about paying for it but he said the studio was picking up the tab as well as getting her a dress and having a stylist there to help her get ready. Tom met Mary at the airport and they made fools of themselves, much to the delight of onlookers and paparazzi. When yelled questions at, Tom and Mary said that they were best friends and that his girlfriend was unavailable and that your love interest was working that weekend.

   Mary looked absolutely beautiful in a[ light pink floor length dress, ](http://sweetheartgirl.storenvy.com/collections/172363-prom-dresses/products/1401205-simple-chiffon-floor-length-pink-prom-dress)her dark brown, natural curls swept up to rest loosely on top of her head with a few long tendrils escaping to cascade down her back. Tom's jaw dropped when he saw her, she looked like a Greek goddess, his first thought was that he couldn't wait to get back to see what Mary had on under her dress, but she was his friend and had just started seeing someone, so he stopped himself, besides he had to think about Stephanie. They had talked about it and when and if they were single they would try dating, but they would wait and not sabotage their current relationships, not yet. On the red carpet Mary held herself with a grace and poise that he usually only saw in trained celebrities or theater actors. It wasn't until a younger actor started hitting on her that Tom finally had a jolt of jealousy hit him, and for the rest of the evening he stayed at her side but only because he said to himself that he didn't want you taken advantage of.

  Mary and he hadn't talked much over the past month, he knew she had told him she was dating someone about a week after he started dating Stephanie, and about five days after she told him she had started seeing someone he got a weird feeling. Every time he called her and he heard someone with her she barely talked other than yes, no, maybe and short comments and quick on and off, no phone call lasting more than five minutes and the one time a call from him lasted ten minutes she begged off after a huge crash and she said she dropped something and had to go. The only time that they had any kind of in depth or meaningful conversations was when she called him, not that he minded, but something felt off because of it. They actually emailed each other more than anything, well he emailed, Mary actually wrote letters and occasionally emailed.

  She had her very own quirky, yet beautiful stationary, she had told him once that she had learned how to[ make her own paper](https://hayefield.files.wordpress.com/2012/09/petal-paper-1.jpg) and she had an excess of stationary that she made and she said it would probably take years to go through it all. It was actually quite pretty with dried herbs and flowers inside the paper, sometimes he would get hints of lemon from some of the herbs or other scents that he just couldn't place, but they were very nice. In fact he had just gotten his newest letter from her (she sent a letter almost every other day) and was reading it while visiting with his mother and when she questioned Tom about the letter and when Tom told her it was from Mary she was taken even more with his friend, because 'Young people these days do not understand the niceties of the handwritten missive, it means that the other person means quite a lot to the one writing the letter.' and after that he started to think of his friend in a slightly different light.

  Tom had seen pictures of Mary and himself in a few gossip magazines when they first met, but they were "just" friends at that time and then Tom's sister Emma found a picture of Mary with some unidentified man with the title "Trouble In Paradise" and the description of how Tom's "best friend with possible benefits?" was having troubles with her boyfriend and maybe Tom would swoop in and save her and a photo of the two of them in Frederick's goofing around with underwear and the top picture showed what looked to be bruises on Mary's arm and leg. Emma forwarded the blurb to Tom and pointed out Mary's arm and leg to him, Tom was upset and called and texted her once an hour yet Mary wasn't answering her cell or home phone or even responding to texts. Tom finally received a response back two days later saying she was fine, she had fallen, like the natural klutz she was, going up the stairs at her townhouse.  

   A few weeks after Tom was making his way to Luke's office when Mary's ringtone came on 'Blue Eyes' by Elton John

  "Hello Love!" Tom answered and there were no words he could only hear crying and the sound of things breaking "Mary, Mary darling!"

  Tom heard someone yelling at her calling her a worthless whore and that no man like Tom was interested in Mary for anything other than a cheap fuck, or when they wanted to slum it up. He swore he heard bone breaking and he ran the rest of the way to Luke's and once in his office he put the call on speaker so Luke could also hear the yelling and finally he heard someone pick up Mary's phone while Luke called the police in Mary's town.

  "So the fucking bitch called you?"

  "Who the hell are you?"

  "Mary's soon to be ex, I'll make sure she's all prettied up and ready for your visit next month. In fact I think I'll get her all nice and warmed up for you while you're on the phone, make her scream for you, best friend with benefits." and with those growled words the phone was held to Mary's ear and Tom heard him tell her to say goodbye to her secret lover, Tom told Mary he loved her and everything that the bastard was saying wasn't true he did really care for her and then Tom cried silently as he was forced to listen as the animal who called himself Mary's soon to be ex forced himself on her and her cries, screams and whimpers until he heard the police break into the apartment and stop him before he could do any more damage or hurt to Mary.

  One of the officers picked up Mary's phone and talked to Tom and told him that paramedics had Mary and she had mercifully passed out after they got her abuser off of her and they would be sure to give her phone to her once she was at the hospital. The hospital called him an hour later as he was packing a suitcase and carry on saying he was listed as Mary's first emergency contact. He explained he was in London and on his way, he gave what information he could but to try and get a hold of the next person who should be Jodi Brunson so she would have someone there when she woke and he confirmed her contact information. The next call he made was to Stephanie which went about as well as he thought it was going to.

  Mary called Tom hours later as he was waiting to board the flight to Chicago, he couldn't stay away from his friend and because he put Mary first again his girlfriend gave him an ultimatum. Mary or her. He picked Mary and he probably always would, she was his confidant, his best friend. In the two almost three months that they'd known each other they had grown extremely close, extremely quickly. They cried on one another's shoulders, been brutally honest about what they thought of the others decisions and if they thought it was a mistake or not, if he didn't lie to himself he thought she was the best thing that ever happened to him. 

  "Tom?" the voice was raw and breathy

  "Mary, love?"

  "Yes, I'm so sorry you had to hear that, but" and Mary gasped for breath "I was so scared and I thought I was... well I wanted to hear your voice at least once more."

  "Mary, where are you right now?"

  "At the hospital, they're taking me to surgery I think."

  "When? I'm just waiting to board my flight now."

  "Just a second Tom."

  Tom heard Mary ask when she'd be going to surgery and was relived to hear it wouldn't be until after he arrived.

  "I heard Mary, do I need to call your family?"

  "Um no, Jodi did that, do you want to talk to her? They need to draw more blood and give me some pain meds."

  "Of course I'll talk to the wench who thinks she can monopolize my best friend!"

  "Oh Jodi, here's your competition."

  "Thomas!"

  "Jodi!" Tom chuckled at Mary's comment and then his voice softened "Tell me the truth how bad is it?"

  Tom heard Jodi moving as she told Mary she couldn't hear Tom and would be right back "Its bad, the asshole almost killed her. If you hadn't gotten the police there when you did, he was getting ready to use a knife on her Tom. He, well there's not many places on her there aren't covered by bruises and lacerations, new and healing."

  Tom heard and felt the sob rip from his throat as Jodi continued "The thing is she's got bruises and injuries that are at least a month old, she's been hiding the abuse."

  "When did she start seeing him?"

  "About two days after you started seeing your girlfriend."

  "Ex-girlfriend, she made me choose." Tom said and he heard Jodi sigh.

  "Why don't the two of you just date each other? You'd be perfect for each other! Plus I know I trust you with her."

  "We actually talked about that once, but we weren't ready to date yet, and now I can't, not until she's ready but I will wait for her if she wants to try."

  "Well get here first, her folks are going to be here in a day or two, when are you getting here?"

  "Well once I board it'll be eight hours from now, give or take a bit for customs."

  "Tom, you do love her."

  "Well of course, she's my best friend, she's everything" and he paused "She's my world Jodi and I was a fool not to see before now."

  "Tom you both needed time and it would have sucked being one another's rebound relationship alright. Call me when you land, you'll unfortunately have to get transport up here because I'm not leaving her for any length of time over ten minutes. I'll text you her room number and make them aware that a VIP will be coming, that is unless Luke has already done that."

  "No he hasn't he doesn't even know which hospital she's in."

  "Well, Tom there's something else." Jodi said softly.

  "What is it?"

  "He sexually assaulted her. I know you aren't involved romantically with Mary yet, but if you eventually want to be, he abused her that way severely. She won't tell me yet but I know it wasn't just vaginal penetration by the way she's moving and walking"

   "Thank you for telling me Jodi, I won't tell her that you and I know." He said with a trembling voice. "I mean I knew that he raped her I heard him, just not how he assaulted her."

 

   The flight was uneventful and Tom was getting antsier the closer to the hospital they got. He hoped that Mary hadn't gone to surgery yet, he wanted to see her let her know he was here for her and always would be. When the taxi reached the hospital Tom grabbed his carry on and his only suitcase and after throwing money at the driver he ran into the lobby asking which way to get to Mary's room. Once there he stood outside shaking, trying to get himself together so he could be strong for her, a few moments went by and his phone started ringing with her ring tone so he straightened his shoulders and waltzed into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Original Character follow them through becoming friends, to dating and eventually starting a family. By the way I only own the original characters, I do not know Tom or anyone that is personally in his life this is all just my imagination and fantasies written (well typed) down. Thanks for reading!

   "Hello my darling lo..." Tom isn't quite prepared for what he sees when he enters Mary's room and the sound of pain that leaves his lips wasn't supposed to happen, Tom stares at his battered and bruised friend and several things pass through his mind. 1. He will kill the bastard that did this to her 2. He needs to be here for her no matter what and for however long her recovery is 3. He is never letting her go and 4. He almost lost her and he realizes he truly loves her and not just as a friend. Mary looks at him and seeing the tears shimmering in his eyes she holds her one arm out, the one not in a sling and brings him into her embrace and then she lets him cry before her own tears join his.

  "I'm so sorry Tom, I, I should have told someone, I should have told you, I _know_ better than this, but you and Stephanie were still so new together and by the time I had the courage to end it...Well this happened. I hope this doesn't cause issues for you and Stephanie."

  "Moot point darling, we, _I_ broke it off. She asked me to choose, even knowing what happened to you, even when I offered to have her come with so she could meet you. If she did that knowing everything that happened with you being beaten up, I can only imagine that she'd make me choose her or family next. What am I saying _you are_ family to me!" Tom leaned back and brought a hand tentatively to her cheek "I am so sorry I wasn't here for you, I should have known when we talked and he was with you that something wasn't right."

   "I hide things pretty well my darling Thomas." Mary replies and winces

   "Oh darling girl, I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

   "No, not you, just time for my pain meds, but I can't have any since they will be taking me to surgery in a little bit."

   Tom is about to go get the nurse when Jodi enters the room with a tall, dark haired gentleman, a dark haired woman and an older couple.

  "Mom, Dad, Rob, Michelle!" Mary exclaims

   "Oh Mary!" her mother says softly as Tom notices her father and Rob both clenching and un-clenching fists and jaws as Mary's mother and the woman Michelle approach the hospital bed .

   "Jodi, you know your competition from Skype."

   "Tom." Jodi says flatly and then can't keep a straight face and pulls Tom in for a huge hug

   "Mom, Dad, Rob and Michelle, this is _my_ Thomas that I've told you about, well Mom you've talked to him when I visited last time."

   "Oh yes! You are such blessing to Mary and such a wonderful friend to come all that way from London."

   "Tom, these are my parents, sister and brother."

  "It's truly a pleasure meeting you all, even if it's not under the best of circumstances." Tom said as he shook hands with them all. A nurse in surgical scrubs comes in and gets Mary ready for her surgery giving her some medication to relax her, which acts pretty quickly because she's acting silly and giggling at everything. Everyone gives Mary a little squeeze, kiss or pep talk and then leaves the room, then it's Toms turn.

  "Mary everything will be fine my darling girl, I will be here when you wake up, who knows, maybe I'll play your very own prince charming and wake you with a kiss." Tom whispers in her ear and kisses her forehead, one of the only places without bruising.

  "Thomas, _you_ , you _are_ my prince charming, you know that? I have loved you for quite some time now, I mean yeah, I've lusted after you for almost forever, I mean you've been the subject of quite a few fantasies well ever since I saw you in Thor, but when you started dating Stephanie I realized I loved you, that's why I settled for him. No one could measure up to you, and I was sooo jealous you wouldn't believe. I don't think I deserve you in my life at times, I love you and I think you're better off withou."

  Tom stopped her by pressing his lips to hers and he felt her shiver and then sigh when he pulled back "Don't you even say it, you, you beautiful, stubborn woman deserve so much more and I am humbled to have you in my life and I can only hope to prove myself worthy of you."

  "I love you and you are more than worthy." Mary replied softly and then booped his nose and broke into giggles. 

  Tom looked in her eyes and realized she was telling the truth, bringing to mind a title of an essay 'Only drunks and children tell the truth' even though she wasn't drinking she was inebriated by the medicine they gave her. His heart did a staccato beat in his chest at her declaration, he was ready to call Luke and tell him to take a full page ad in the Daily Mail about his love for Mary, but he had just broken up with Stephanie so he had to play it safe, safe and slow. He wanted to protect Mary for as long as he could and as far as the press and gossip columns knew, Mary was his best female friend and there was nothing beyond that. Hell, two weeks ago they had pictures of Stephanie kissing him at a premiere of some film so their love for one another was still in the dark for now which suited him just fine. Hell some of his fans, the less than nice ones, which were few, still picked on Mary and she was as far as they knew his best friend. Mary held onto Tom as they took her to surgery and only let him go after he promised to be at her side when she woke up and she asked for another kiss with which he gladly complied she sighed and then murmured 'I love you my Thomas' and fell asleep. Tom looked at the nurse bemusedly and they admitted to maybe giving her a little more sedative while he kissed her, he leaned over Mary one last time and kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear.

  "I love you too my Mary."

  Three hours passed when the surgeons came out to talk to them all. Her left arm was set properly now and should be healed in about six to eight weeks, her spleen had to be removed as well as a portion of her liver. Neither was bleeding very badly, but in the twenty-four hours since her arrival the bleeding for both was not stopping so they made the safe decision. The doctors also confirmed that her clavicle was fractured as well as most of the fingers and bones of her left hand, she also had several broken ribs, which would heal on their own; the surgeon then asked for Tom and Mary's mother by name and pulled them both to the side. He explained that before they came to get her for surgery, when the surgeon had talked to her about what would happen, she told them they were the only two get this information, the rape kit was done and there was some tearing of her vagina but it was minimal, however rectally there was much more damage and they had to suture some areas, they said that they would forward all their reports to the detectives on the case and any attorney that they wanted them to. They were told she would be in the recovery room for at least another hour and then she'd be back in her room. Tom, and Mary's mother, Alice cried together holding one another for a while as they processed the information, and then joined the rest of the group.

  Tom and everyone went to the cafeteria for something to drink and possibly eat, though Tom wasn't hungry and he probably wouldn't eat until he knew she was awake and in his sight so he sat fidgeting next to Jodi trying to contribute to the conversation. Since Jodi figured his reasons out she grabbed somethings that would keep until that time for him, like grapes, a banana and some chips. She could run out and grab something more substantial for him later once his nerves were settled, maybe run to Mary's and get the Earl Grey tea Mary had bought for him when she knew he was coming. The small group headed back to Mary's hospital room and arrived just after they had settled Mary back in, since she was still out of it her parents and siblings left to go to their hotel and Jodi walked them out after Tom said he'd see them later. Mary woke for moments never more than two to three minutes at a time for the next day and a half, and Tom hardly left her side except to go in the hall to talk on the phone and give updates to Luke, family, Chris, Elsa and Ben.

  Tom had left to stretch his legs shortly after he awoke that morning, the fact he hadn't moved much starting to bother his usually active body when Mary's nurse found him and said her vitals were increasing so she'd probably wake up soon. Tom quickly went back to the room and sat next to Mary holding her free hand and gently ran the fingers of his other hand through her wild curls, slowly untangling them and occasionally caressing her face. About ten minutes went by and Mary moaned and then started to slowly move about, Tom leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, then her lips and when he pulled back Mary was blinking her eyes open and staring at Tom in amazement.

   "I thought I had dreamed you were here." Mary said dreamily and raised her fingers to his face to stroke his cheek.

   "I'm really here love, did you think I wouldn't be when you really needed me." Tom whispered back "I wish I"

  Mary cut Tom off "Please don't say it, I'm just glad you're here now."

  "So am I love, so am I."

  "I hope you can forgive me, I don't remember much since I talked to you on the phone. I mean I think I remember some things, but I'm not sure what's real and what's dream." and Mary blushed

  "Would you like me to fill in the gaps my love?"

  "Yes please."

  "Well do you remember me telling you that I broke up with Stephanie?"

  "Oh Tom, I do and I'm so sorry."

  "I'm not."

  Mary looked confused and then her eyes widened as she remembered what she said to him and she closed her eyes and drew the blankets over her head.

  "Mary, darling, please come out I need to see your face right now." Tom said as he slowly and gently pulled the blanket off her until he lifted her chin so she looked at him "Mary I have been lying to myself about you. I love you, and I didn't want you to be my rebound relationship because I want you to be long term. I think you are the most incredible, loving, giving woman and I want you in my life for as long as you'll have me, which I hope is the rest of our lives. I just couldn't admit it to myself until I almost lost you and I don't intend to make that mistake again with you."

  Mary just stared at him for a few moments and she felt the first tear slip down her cheek.

  "Please don't cry love! I'm sorry if anything I said upset you."

  "No, that's not why I'm crying." Mary replied and took a deep shuddering breath "I can't believe that it's true, I'm beyond happy and I think I may have died and gone to heaven because in real life I would never get the prince. I would never be the one chosen, not in real life."

  "I'm no prince, unless it's a character I'm playing. I'm just a flesh and blood man who very much loves the woman in front of him, and I desperately need to know if you could ever have the same feelings for me?"

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Original Character follow them through becoming friends, to dating and eventually starting a family. By the way I only own the original characters, I do not know Tom or anyone that is personally in his life this is all just my imagination and fantasies written (well typed) down. Thanks for reading!

   "Of course I do! I love you too, you wonderful, fantastic man." Mary gushed, tears shining in her eyes.

   "Mary, I will make sure you know how _very_ much you are loved. Every single day for as long as I live." Tom said as he leaned in and placed a gentle, sweet kiss upon her lips.

   Mary and Tom sat hands entwined on her lap just talking softly to one another of anything and everything. Tom saying how he wanted to take her to this beautiful resort in Bali where they would have absolute peace and quiet and Mary agreed that when she was able, medically, that it would be nice to go there with him. Mary told Tom she would love to go see his London, with him as her guide of course, to which he readily agreed to, as long as she met his mother and then they would drive to Scotland for her to meet his father. Tom and Mary talked for hours until her family stopped in, then detectives stopped in as well to interview Mary. Mary gave her statement, but only with Tom sitting next to her and since they needed to interview Tom  also they did it at the same time once done they told her the next time someone would contact her was when the trial would start.

   Mary yawned and Tom lowered her bed and told her to get some rest, she said she would as soon as he arranged the recliner he was in to be right next to her so she could still hold his hand as they both napped. Once everything was set Tom lowered the railing on the side he was on and helped Mary scoot over as close to the edge as he was comfortable with and then sat down and reclined the chair, turning his head so they were looking at one another, Mary clung to his hand like he was going to fade away and he could tell she was fighting against sleep, so he started reciting sonnets and poems to her until her heard her breathing even out and he could hear a slight snore, only then did he allow himself to doze off.

  Tom woke to a pair of beautiful, hazel eyes scanning his face, he smiled at Mary and just gazed right back at her. No words were said as they enjoyed the early morning silence, their hands were still clasped together and Tom ran his thumb over Mary's knuckles, both of them content in the other ones presence. The only thing that broke the silent communication between them was the nurses aide who came to take Mary's vitals. Mary laughed at a comment the aide made and Toms smile brightened at the sound and he raised the recliner to the upright position

  "Well what time do doctors make their rounds here?"he asked

  "It depends, and unfortunately I have a surgeon and my admitting doctor that have to clear me to leave."

  "Well, can we call Jodi to bring some breakfast for us?"

  Just as Mary was going to answer, her family as well as Jodi entered the room bringing coffee and breakfast with them.

  "Just so you know I already asked the nurse, and yes you can eat Mary." Jodi quipped

  "Hot damn, hand me a coffee." Mary said as she made grabby motions with her hands

  Mary sat cross legged on the hospital bed and pulled Tom to sit in front of her while Jodi and Rob sat at the foot of the bed and the rest in chairs. Everyone was talking when the surgeon came in and tried to kick everyone out so he could check her sutures. Mary shook her head and she held onto Tom and begged the doctor to let him stay and until he agreed she wouldn't let him look at the sutures.

  "Are you sure you want me? What about Jodi or your mom?"

  "Tom, I love them and trust them, but right now I only feel safe with you."

  Tom squeezed her hand and faced her while the surgeon checked her.

  "Well Mary, everything looks good. I think you can go home once your admitting doctor sees you, but I'm good with you going. Now the sutures are self dissolving so you don't need to come in to have those removed, however I would like you to come see me in three weeks just for a follow up okay? Also no sex for at least one to two weeks, alright you two?"

  "Umm we've never, we just..."

  "What she means doctor is that's fine, we haven't even had our official first date yet."

  "Really you seem like you've been together for a while?"

  "We've known each other for a several months as friends, but I realized I can't stop thinking about the maddening woman romantically." Tom said and kissed my forehead "So two weeks correct doctor?"

  "Well, a week as long as it's vaginal or oral sex only. If you're interested in anal I'd say that needs to wait until after your appointment with me. Ultimately though, if it hurts stop and wait another day or two. " the doctor said on his way out of the room

  Both Mary and Tom looked at one another and both started blushing and then Mary started to giggle until she snorted with her laughter, which set Tom off laughing and that's how Mary's family found them, both laughing so hard they were crying. When asked what was so funny they just burst out laughing again, so no one bothered asking again. Jodi said if Mary was going to be released then some of them had to go to the townhouse to clean up some of the mess from the incident and when Tom offered Mary started to panic.

  "Mary it's okay, I will be back before they release you, let your parents stay with you. Between the rest of us we'll get it done in no time and be back before you know it. Besides this way I can drop off my luggage there."

  "You'll come get me?"

  "Of course, I'll always come for you." Tom said and then he saw the look in Mary's eye and his voice lowered "Well right now, I mean I'll come get you, but in a week or so I'll come for you in an entirely different way, and I'll make you come for me too." he whispered in her ear and then quickly nipped at her ear lobe. Mary shivered and Tom saw her pupils dilate before he leaned in and kissed her deeply before getting up and following Jodi, Rob and Michelle.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  

  Jodi opened the door to Mary's townhouse and everything looked okay until they got upstairs to the main area of the place, there were small pools of blood on the hardwood floor where Mary's assault had taken place and several shelving units were knocked over, the glass coffee table was shattered and yes it looked like Mary's ex just destroyed things to hurt her. Pictures of Mary's family and friends lay scattered however any pictures of Tom and her looked like they were thrown with some force and some were torn beyond repair, and Tom made mental notes of which ones because they always had copies made for each other. 

  Jodi saw Toms face as he looked at the blood on the floor and she pushed him to go check the other rooms while Rob and she cleaned the living room. Tom made his way to the rest of the home which was three other rooms. Michelle, he noticed, was checking what looked to be the guest room and he looked into what he assumed was Mary's study which was untouched as far as he could tell, he walked into the last room, the master bedroom. The assault must have started in here, the bedding was torn off the king sized bed and there was a divot in the wall with a small amount of blood there and Tom realized it was at the same height as Mary's head, he hoped the blood was from the fucker that had hurt Mary and he hoped he had broken his hand too. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and reminded himself that Mary was alive and she would heal. Tom then looked and saw two items that must have started the whole thing, first was the gossip rag with the blurb Emma had sent him, it was crumpled so her ex must have seen it before Mary and confronted her, and then he saw the framed matted photo of himself. 

  It was black and white and it wasn't posed, Mary must have taken it the morning of the awards show she had joined him for. His hair was disheveled and his chest was bare and he was leaning back against his headboard with his eyes closed, a satisfied looking smile on his face and the sheets pooled at his waist. If anyone not knowing better had looked at this photo they would have thought a lover had taken it, he remembered then he had just woken up to Mary singing one of her favorite songs of the moment and he had been lost in the fantasy that they were together as a couple and he was able to wake up like that every morning, next thing he knew she was jumping on the bed and attacked him tickling him mercilessly. Luke had actually came in then and captured the moment with some photos which all three of them had, it was a fun and wonderful weekend, sometime after that Luke would drop hints that he didn't really care for Stephanie, not outright saying it, or that she wasn't good for Tom, but bringing up little things she'd say or do.

  Tom finished cleaning up Mary's bedroom and placed the framed photo on the nightstand that he assumed was hers and after one last look around the room he went to join Jodi and Mary's sister and brother. Jodi called Mary to say they would be headed back soon and did they need to go get anything from the store or did she want to do that on the way home. Mary said they could stop on the way home so they could wait for her prescriptions to be filled and Mary wanted Tom to grab a change of clothes for her, since the clothes she came in were taken by the police for evidence. 

  Tom went back into Mary's room and started looking through her dresser and once he found her intimates he smiled to himself and picked out a[ pale pink lacy bra and bikini ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/83/2c/07/832c07fe1a4ff4dd8a9c710d6cd891f0.jpg)underwear set, he then grabbed a pair of his own flannel pajama bottoms and then a t-shirt and hoodie of hers. Jodi commented on not seeing those pajama bottoms before and Tom said that he wanted Mary to wear his and then proceeded to turn a bright red as they all teased him, they kept it up until they arrived back at Mary's room and when she heard them teasing him she rounded on them and scolded them soundly much to Toms delight.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  Several hours later Tom, Jodi and Mary arrived back at her townhouse, groceries and prescriptions in tow. Mary and Jodi started putting everything away as Tom brought everything in as they discussed what they would make for dinner for everyone when they came over later. Mary and Tom had already invited Mary's family to stay at the townhouse while they were in town and since Mary's brother and sister were leaving the next morning they all agreed to check out of their hotel and stay there.  

   "Tom where did you put your luggage?" Mary called out after stepping into her bedroom

   "In your office." ha said following her into the bedroom "I figured I'd sleep in there while your family was here."

   Mary just looked at him a little exasperated "Tom, even if we weren't romantically involved, which we are right?" and Tom nodded his head vigorously as he wrapped his arms around her waist "I would want you as a friend, one of my best friends, to sleep in my bed with me. I mean... I feel safe with you after everything is said and done."

   "You're positive your parents won't mind me being in here with you?"

   "Tom we're both in our thirties, I think they don't mind, and I know they like you. Plus if we leave the door open and change in the bathroom or closet they'll know there's no hanky panky going on."

   "Hanky panky?" he repeats with a grin and waggles an eyebrow

   "Yes! You know S-E-X." Mary says in a dramatic whisper trying and failing to keep a straight face.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Original Character follow them through becoming friends, to dating and eventually starting a family. By the way I only own the original characters, I do not know Tom or anyone that is personally in his life this is all just my imagination and fantasies written (well typed) down. Thanks for reading!

   Tom, Mary and Jodi assigned themselves things to do before Mary's family arrived. Jodi pulled the air mattress out and set it up in the study while Tom went and found fresh linens for the pull out sofa and air mattress, while Mary started to get things prepped for dinner. Mary sat at the kitchen table cutting up vegetables for salad, and prepping the filling for the lasagna she was going to put together for dinner. Mary stood and put the salad away and turned to the lasagna pan and started layering the ingredients all the while humming to herself as Tom stood at the entrance to the kitchen and watched as Mary assembled the lasagna and a smile lit his features as he took in the sight of her doing such a simple, but loving thing as making food for family.

   "What are you humming it sounds familiar?" Tom asked

   "Well it should, it's your ringtone on my phone." Mary said 

   "Well, since I've never called you while I was with you I don't know what it is." he said sarcastically

   "Oh right, sorry, it's 'At Last', the Etta James version of course." Mary turned her ipod on and played the song for him.

   Tom smiled softly before approaching her and whispering his next question in her ear "When did you give me that ringtone?"

   Mary looked into his eyes and replied "The day I came home from the awards show weekend."

   "Really?"

   "Yes, it's kind of when I stopped lying to myself with how I truly felt about you." Mary said and lowered her head

   "I think I need to change your ringtone on my phone too." Tom said as he wrapped his arms around Mary and placed a kiss on the top of her head and just breathed in her scent and was just grateful to be in her presence and have her in his arms.

   "So what can I do to help?"

   "Well can you turn the oven on and set it for 350* please?"

   "That's it?"

   "Yes, I'm pretty much done for now. Once everyone is here I'll throw the lasagna in and prepare the garlic butter mix for the bread and we'll be in business." Mary said as she placed the pan into the fridge.

   "Well in that case I need to make up for some lost time Ms Kellog!" Tom says with a smirk

   "Tom, what are you doing?"

   "Well I think I need to make up for not having held you in my arms, not being able to hear or feel your heartbeat as I lay my head on your oh so comfortable and attractive bosom." He paused as Mary chuckled "Then I have to work my way up to make up for all those times I wanted to kiss your lips, to ravage and plunder your mouth. To make you breathless with my kisses."

   "Tom, if your going to talk like that I'm going to need a cold shower. Remember, at least a week for me, I umm, I have no problem making sure you're taken care of."

   "I'm sorry love, I got caught up in the moment."

   "Oh don't be sorry, I really enjoyed where you were going with this and _we can_ have a good old makeout session, I can handle that it's just we can't go past second base with me. Now with you, I could totally take advantage of you sir."

   "Really, and what would you do my love?"

   "Well after kissing for a bit and running my hands under your shirt, I would help you take it off and kiss my way across your fantastic chest and down to." Mary trailed her fingers along the path she was describing when he grabbed her hand and stopped her "What's wrong?"

   "I might need to go for a run, yes that's what I'm going to do." Tom muttered as he adjusted himself placing a hand in front of his groin before kissing Mary deeply "Dinner will be ready in like two hours or so right?"

   "Yes, go run, get it out of your system love." 

   Mary heard him muttering to himself how he was going to be taking a hell of a lot of cold showers in the next week. Jodi came into the kitchen and Mary just shook her head as Jodi cocked an eyebrow at Tom flying down the stairs in his running gear. Mary made a pot of coffee for her mother and sister and then started boiling water for tea for herself before sitting at the table and looking at Jodi.

   "So you and Tom hmm?" Jodi said

   "I guess, it's still not real to me. I guess in a way I'm thinking I'm in a coma and this is a dream or I'm dead and I'm in my version of heaven."

   "Well." Jodi said as she reached over and pinched Mary

   "Ow, you bitch!" Mary said laughing

   "I know I am, but If you were in a dream or dead you wouldn't have felt that." Jodi said chuckling

   "Okay smart ass."

   "I'm so happy for you Mary." Jodi stated

   "I hear a but in there."

   "You hadn't even broken up with asshole, in fact, technically you still haven't."

   "Given what he did, I think I would consider that broken up."

   "I know but you set a pattern by not ending it after the first time he hit you, who's to say he won't try something if he makes bail." Jodi softened her tone "You've taken him back before, even if he hadn't been arrested before this."

   "That was before I, let's just say I didn't think I deserved better for some time here."

   "Honey, of course you deserve better! I just hope that man that just left here realizes how much you're worth and takes care of you like you need to be taken care of."

   "He does and I can only hope to take care of him like he deserves. Do you know he stayed with me one night while I was on vacation because I had a nightmare? We had gone to a premiere of a new movie and I didn't know it was a horror movie, I know he didn't know or he wouldn't have taken me, but anyway we got back to my hotel and he stuck around watching tv and just talking and drinking, you know goofing around and I fell asleep. Well he was getting ready to leave when I woke up yelling and sweating, well he didn't want to leave me by myself, so he borrowed my long flannel bottoms. You know the Blackhawks ones, and he cuddled with me all night. Anyway I think that's when we knew eventually we wanted to date each other, but we definitely didn't want to be the rebound for the other."

   "So does this mean you're going to leave your job and move?"

   "God no! Not yet at least, I'm no where near ready to do that, hell I still need to get a passport. He wants to take me to meet his parents while I'm off on FMLA." Mary gets up to take the tea kettle off the burner and prepares the tea in the teapot on the counter letting it steep "I think we want to take it slow, I mean we have kind of gotten the awkward getting to know you phase out of the way, but as far as the rest, I know I've got to see how it goes. I know and he knows I'm probably going to have some issues when it comes to intimacy at first, but I already know he isn't going to push sex. He's genuinely happy with getting to second base only."

   "You've already talked about it?"

   "Yes it was only logical to. I mean if we are going to make this work communication is important."

   The doorbell rang and Jodi went to answer it as Mary finished making her tea as her family came into the house. She showed them to where they would be staying, her parents in the guest room, and her sister and brother could decide who went where between one another. Mary put the lasagna in the oven and everyone sat down in the living room talking about all the kids in the family and just being content being in each others presence. About an hour went by when the doorbell rang again and Rob went to get it and he let Tom in, but as he came in a squad car pulled up and the detectives from earlier came up and Tom and Rob let them in.

   "Mary the detectives are here to speak with you." Rob hollered up the stairs

   "Well let them in." she yelled back and Tom made his way to Mary, he didn't like the fact they were here, he sat next to her and put his arm around her and held her hands with his free hand.

    "Ms. Kellog, we have some unfortunate news for you." the first detective said

    "He made bail didn't he?" she said

    "Yes, and we'd like to have you in protective custody, or at least with an officer posted with you until the trial is over."

    "Well that could be months, correct?" Mary's mother asked

    "Actually given the severity of what occurred the case has been given priority, especially since you survived and he's been released."

    "Oh, as long as it's not too long someone can stay here, I can't disappear, I'm not leaving my family or Tom."

    "That's fine. We'll have someone here in a few hours." 

    Tom and I walked the detectives downstairs and they turned and asked one last question "Ms. Kellog do you have a gun and do you have a FOID card?"

    "Yes, he didn't give me enough time to grab it from the safe I have it in, he doesn't even know I had it."

    "Well you might want to keep it handy, we can get you an emergency protection order but you know how those go."

    "I do have a conceal and carry, I just don't advertise it." Mary muttered "Plus Hank didn't know I had a gun let alone the permit."

    Tom held Mary just a little tighter "Hank?" Tom said

    "I know kind of ironic given when we met one another."

    "Yes, yes it is." Tom answered "Detectives how long until the trial? "

    "Well Mr. Hiddleston the district attorney is on her way here right now, so she can go over the case and see if you really both need to be here or if, given that you have better resources Mr. Hiddleston, if you both leave the country, and possibly testify via Skype."

   "Alright." Tom replies

   "Detectives, would you like some coffee?" Mary asks as she gets up.

   "No thank you."

   Tom follows Mary into the kitchen and watches as she makes herself a cups of tea for the two of the them, when she turns to him Tom sees the tears shimmering in her eyes.

   "Oh my darling!" Tom whispers and embraces Mary

   "I'm so sorry about all of this Tom, I just don't know what to do or feel. All I know is I feel better when you hold me," she tells him as her tears fall.

   "I'll continue to hold you as long as you want me to." 

   They make their way back into the living room when the detective gets a call and leaves the room, Tom holds Mary next to him as close as he can without pulling her onto his lap, nervously running his fingers over the back of her hand, until she looks up at him and places her free hand on his cheek and pulls him towards her and places a chaste kiss on his lips, Tom sighed and completely relaxed after Mary pulled back.

   "Better?"

   " Yes, much. I didn't realize how nervous I actually was." He says as they hear two sets of footsteps on the stairs.

   

   

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Original Character follow them through becoming friends, to dating and eventually starting a family. By the way I only own the original characters, I do not know Tom or anyone that is personally in his life this is all just my imagination and fantasies written (well typed) down. Thanks for reading!

  Mary and Tom both stood when the detective came back upstairs with the district attorney, Ms. Ward introduced herself and got down to business. By the time we're finished she says with all the photos that were taken and all our testimony we should be able to avoid actually being at the trial, but we should stay somewhere where we could be back in a short amount of time, like hours instead of days.

  "So going to London is out." Tom quipped

  "You are correct, going to London is out of the question for now. However I hope to have this trial wrapped up quickly, if either of you have to take the stand it shouldn't be too bad." Ms. Ward said

   "What if he tries something while he's free on bail?" My parents ask

   "Well he'd be taken back into custody, but that's why we will have an officer with Ms. Kellog through the trial."

  "When is the trial going to start?" Tom asked

  "Well it will start in about two weeks, depending on jury selection."

  "Then I think we'll be staying here unless something happens then we might go away for a while." I answer back

  After the officer who was going to protect me arrived the others left and we invited him to join us for dinner, which he gratefully did. Jodi left for home after saying goodbye to my sister and brother and promising to come by in the next day or so. My family all settled down for the night and I got bedding for the officer to use on the other couch in the living room. I joined Tom shortly after and saw him looking at he photo I took of him in New York.

  "I love that photo." I quietly say as I stand behind him

  "I never realized that you had taken it."

  "I gave one to Luke and just sent one to you I colorized just one part of yours. It made the photo just so much more compelling I guess."

  Tom turned to me and put his arms around me "Was this what set him off, or was it the gossip rag?"

  "A combination of both, but when he saw the photo in the gossip magazine it was worse. I know it wasn't my fault they got those bruises in a photo, but he thought I did it on purpose to ruin him." I sniffed "Like he was worth more than any other human being."

  "He definitely wasn't worthy of you."

  Mary snorted, and looked up at him before squeezing him tightly.

  "I most certainly agree with that. Are you ready for bed?"

  "I am more than ready, I can't wait to hold you in my sleep." Tom says and drops a kiss to the top of my head

  "Alright, I need to change my bandages and my top since I think I think I leaked through the bandage."

  "Why didn't you say anything darling?"

  "Didn't think of it until you held me just now."

  "Well let me help you darling."

  "Um well. It's just that the bandages." and I trail off

  "What about the bandages ?"

  "Well, I'll have to take my bra off and I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

  Tom brushed it off and soon we were in the bathroom and he was changing my bandages, which had indeed been soaked through. I set the t-shirt in cold water to soak while Tom put the remaining tape on the edges of the bandage. Tom's fingers trailed over the skin of my ribs and he gently skimmed the underside of my bare breasts with his knuckles making me draw a breath and shiver.

  "Your skin is so soft, so beautiful." Tom rasped out as he placed a kiss to the skin between my breasts.

  All I could do was hold onto his shoulders as he kissed his way up to my lips, once he reached my lips he scooped me up into his arms and carried me to the bed to gently place me into it. He moved to the other side of the bed and slowly crawled over to me to pull me into his arms, tilting my face up to his and raining little kisses across it. I felt my fingers curl into his t-shirt, trying to pull him closer to me even though we were pressed as close as two people could be without having actual intercourse.

   "Mary, I love you."

   "And I love you Tom."

   "I should go take a cold shower before I lose control of myself. Not that I'd do anything to you, but I may just cum in my shorts if I don't stop."

   "Go on, go shower, I'll be here."

   "I'll be back shortly love." he says kissing my lips softly before getting out of bed and entering the bathroom

   I took my medications, waiting until he came out of the shower before taking the final pill, my pain medication. Tom cuddled up next to Mary, just having his arms around her was a balm to both of their souls. Tom ran his fingers over Mary's back, while Mary slowly traced her fingers over his chest, playing with the fine sprinkling of hair on it. He could tell by the way her breath was against him that she was falling asleep and it felt wonderful to him that she felt so safe with him that she could let the medications work and let her sleep rather than fight them to stay awake. He dropped one last kiss to her forehead and followed her into a dreamless sleep.  

  

 

    The next morning Mary, Tom and her family (as well as one well rested police officer) had breakfast while all of them discussed whether or not Mary should join them for the trip to the airport to drop off her siblings. In the end her parents said she should stay at home, why go when she couldn't go into the airport unless she was also flying, so Mary's family left, leaving Mary and Tom with their protection detail. Mary was cleaning up from breakfast with Tom helping when he noticed her start to shake.

  "Mary what's wrong?"

  "I think I've just exhausted my energy and I'm starting to hurt again."

  "Come on then darling." Tom said as he led her over to the couch before going to get her pain medicine

  Mary sat on the couch and in the silence of the house and her imagination started to run away as she slowly faded in and out of sleep from exhaustion and pain, when Tom came back with her pain medicine Mary was laying against the arm of the couch. Tom knelt next to Mary and when he touched her shoulder to wake her she sat up screaming and trying to get away from him, Tom tried soothing Mary and finally when she realized there was no danger she slumped against Tom crying and apologizing to him.

  "Oh darling, it's okay." Tom says as he rocks her back and forth 

  "I'm so sorry Tom, I just, I just thought it was him coming back for me."

  "Mary, it's alright, between myself and the officer we will protect you."

  Mary nodded her head against his shoulder before taking a deep, shuddering breath. She took the pill and the bottle of water he offered her and with Tom went back to the bedroom and laid down.

   "Tom do you think you could stay in here with me? At least until I'm asleep, the pain pill will make me sleep so deeply for at least a couple of hours."

   "Of course darling." Tom replied and proceeded to crawl onto the bed with Mary and curl around her holding her tight

 

 

   


End file.
